Baby Gleeks!
by itsemzx
Summary: A collection of little one shots which are about the original Glee members in preschool/kindergarten! Mostly humor and not that much romance as they are only likkle... But you never know ;) please read and review :)
1. First Impressions

William Schuester stood at the door of the classroom and welcoming the new pupils and their respective parents.

"Hello, I'm Mr Schuester and I'm your teacher for the rest of this year. But you can call me Mr Shue if you prefer." He bent down so he was eye level with a very short, brunette girl with a rather large nose.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Mr Shue. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm a star! My daddies said so." She beamed at him and pointed to the large gold star, embroidered onto the font of her jumper. Will was pleasantly surprised at the girl's ability to speak clearly and fluently at such a young age. The rest of the other students he had met so far, would stare at the floor and mumble to their shoes.

No. Rachel Berry was clearly a confident young lady and it was clear to see that she would go far. Will stood up and faced the girls parents,

"It's nice to meet you Mr Berry and... uh... Mr Berry." He stumbled over his words for a second before regaining composure and offering them his hand. The men smiled and shook Will's hand, explaining to him just how delightful their little daughter could be and how talented she was.

At the other side of the room, a little blonde girl was crying to her mother, refusing to part with her unicorn toy. She shook her head repeatedly as her mother tried to reason with her, but to no avail.

Another girl watched from the sidelines, confused on how to deal with a crying classmate. Usually she was told off for crying. It wasn't that she never saw anyone cry. She was used to tears. After all, she was from Lima Heights Adjacent.

"Hello. I'm T-T-Tina. What's y-your na-name?" An extremely shy Asian girl was attempting to bond with a cheery boy in a wheelchair. They were sat together by the bookcase, drawn together by their interest in Winnie The Pooh.

"I'm Arthur Abrams, but just say Artie. It's bestest." Tina nodded in agreement. They decided on a book together and started to read the large print letters, totally absorbed with the adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood.

4 little boys were playing with some toys in the corner, each child completely different form the other. They were racing an assortment of plastic vehicles and were sending them down ramps and up slopes.

"I'm Finn. What's your name called?" The tallest out of the trio stopped fiddling with a plastic motorbike to question the others.

"I'm Noah Puckerman. But call me Puck. Puck is a cool name and I'm cool." He emphasised this with a sharp nod of his head and a thumbs up.

"I'm Matt." The boy gave them a big grin and continued to play with the toys.

"I'm Mike Chang. It's really nice to meet you, Finn, Matt and Puck." He gave the boys a friendly smile before returning to racing a bright yellow toy tractor with a red model Ferrari.

One boy however, sat at a table on his own, watching all the other children play together. He considered talking to a friendly looking black girl, who wore, (in his opinion) odd clothes, but she was in an animated discussion with a short brunette girl wearing a funny jumper. The boy looked to his left to see if there was anyone there worth talking to. Three girls sat together, two blonde and one Latina. They all wore matching white and red dresses, and even he had to admit, they had style. The other boys were all playing with cars and he had never really been that interested with that sort of thing. The little boy sighed and put his head in his hands. Daddy had said to make lots of friends and to have fun but making friends was a lot harder than he thought.

Emma Pillsbury had been showing the new parents all of the facilities that their child's new school had to offer. She eventually concluded the tour and returned to the kindergarten classroom, helping Will with the new pupils. She could already tell which children would be sent to her for counselling. The boy with the mohawk looked like a troublemaker, and there was no doubt that he would end up being scolded regularly. The little Asian girl in the corner, reading a picture book would most likely end up with a few visits, that is if her stutter led to any sort of bullying.

Emma shook her head. She shouldn't judge these kids! They've only just walked into their new school and she was already picking out the ones who looked like bad news.

She caught the eye of a little brunette girl who flashed her a winning smile, before returning to her conversation. She was shocked. Very unusual behaviour for a girl her age. Very unusual indeed! She would end up in many an argument if her overconfidence became unbearable... and by the look of it, she was bordering on unbearable already.

Looking around, she noticed a young boy sat on his own at a table, drawing what seemed to... Clothing? Now that was odd. Not only was he a 5 year old boy, but he was drawing what could clearly be distinguished as clothes. Now that was talent. She considered talking to him as he seemed pretty lonely, but he was too wrapped up in his artwork to care.

Then, she heard something strange. The little brunette girl had begun to sing and she was joined by the black girl.

And all of a sudden, the boy who was drawing, dropped his crayons, and walked out of the room.

Emma followed him out of the room to see him sat on the floor, facing the opposite wall, with a bored expression on his face.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Miss Pillsbury came and sat next to the child.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Miss Pillsbury." The boy frowned.

"Are you a teacher?"

"No, no. I'm a... A helper." She searched for the right word. He probably wouldn't understand what a guidance counsellor was.

"Oh okay." He gave a little nod and returned to gaze the wall.

"Why did you leave the room?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at Emma.

"I don't like that song, duh! It's rubbish. I hate Funny Girl. And Rachel annoys me. Mercedes was my friend not hers." Emma couldn't hold back her surprise that the child knew what Funny Girl was. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Uh... Mercedes was your friend?"

"Yep. Well, I didn't actually talk to her... but she was mine and not Rachel's."

"Well, why don't you go back in there and ask Mercedes to be your friend? And maybe Rachel too?" He considered the idea for a moment.

"Nah. Rachel's annoying. I'm going to talk to Mercedes though. Bye." And with that he stood up and walked back into the classroom, straightening his bow tie, a content smile on his face.

Emma couldn't help but laugh. Children could be absolutely amazing at times. She couldn't help but admire the way they could bounce back up after everything and just treat life with such casual indifference.

The best moment of her day was when she caught a tall boy, (Finn he was called) asking a blonde girl to be his girlfriend. She simply nodded and walked away. He had walked away with a smile and high-fived the boy with the mohawk. She would have to watch out for those two. They seemed to radiate trouble.

Looking around at the childish grins and the happy faces, Emma and Will couldn't help but smile at the new pupils at McKinley School. This year was going to be interesting that was for sure. After all, first impressions were everything.


	2. Circle Time

"Right then guys," Will Schuester fought for the attention of the small class of small children that sat in front of him, "I think that you should get to know each other so we are going to have Circle Time."

"What's sir-cul time?" Finn looked up at his teacher and sounded out the word phonetically. Mr Schuester smiled.

"Well, everyone sits in a circle and we each take turns to speak about ourselves."

The class of 15, all shuffled to sit in a large circle, taking up most of the carpet space in the room.

"Okay, I'm going to start. You all need to say your name and one thing about yourself. So... I'm Mr Schuester or Mr Shue, and I like teaching all of you." He gave Mike a smile, indicating it was his turn.

"My name's Mike Chang. I like to dance. Can I show you?" He looked to his teacher who nodded. Slowly, the boy stood up and walked into the middle of the circle. He took a deep breath and began to dance... He was incredible! He was 'pop n lockin' and his moves were way too advanced for his age.

All of the other children were in awe and were just as eager to show off their assorted skills.

"I-I'm T-T-Tina Cohen-Chang and I l-like... To r-read."

"My name's Artie Arbrams. I haven't always been in a wheelchair... My favourite thing is playing guitar." Mr Shue then stepped forward with a very small, half-size guitar, usually only used during the music lessons.

Artie took the guitar and began to play a simple rock and roll piece. At the end, everyone applauded and Artie handed the guitar to Puck's outstretched hands, with a big grin on his face.

"My name's called Finn Hudson. I can play the drums." With this, he looked to Mr Shue, who simply shook his head. Finn's shoulders drooped as he sighed and sat back down.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, but you all call me Puck or you're dead! I'm a badass..." He ran his hand down his mohawk and ignored the glare that came from Mr Shue. He sat back down and continued fiddling with the guitar. In the end, Miss Pillsbury had to pull him from the circle, in order to tell him off for his language.

"I'm Matt Ruthe... Uhh... I'm Matt. I like to play football." The boy blushed as he struggled to pronounce his own name. Puck and Finn sniggered.

"I'm David Karofsky. Call me Dave. I like hockey and football." He smiled at the other boys who glared at him. He wasn't sure why.

"I'm Azimio." The stubby black boy stated his second name and returned to his position on the floor.

"My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I like Quinn. Me, San and Britt are all on the Junior Cheerios cheer team." The pretty blonde girl gestured to her brand new, red and white uniform, identical to that of Santana and Brittany.

"Hey. I'm Santana Lopez and I'm Hispanic. Britts is my best friend!" The two girls smiled and gave each other a hug before Brittany spoke her bit,

"My name is Brittany S Pierce. Lord Tubbington told me that I am a unicorn cos I'm s-s-spes-speshul." She frowned as she tried to remember the word that her 'cat' had used to describe her. There were a couple of confused looks after this announcement but another girl had already stood up.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I'm a star. I love to sing. May I..." She fluttered her eyelashes at her teacher who raised his eyebrows and then nodded. The short girl stood and began to sing 'Over The Rainbow' from The Wizard of Oz.

When she had finished, everyone clapped and she curtsied and bowed and smiled and bowed. In the end, Mercedes had to yank on her ugly checked skirt, dragging her back to her seat.

"I'm Mercedes Jones and I love tots." She gave a pointed nod as if that settled everything. Quinn giggled and Santana and Brittany joined in. Mercedes frowned slightly but other than that, she ignored it.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I... I love fashion and singing." All of the other boys in the room burst out laughing. What was fashion? It was a super long word! It sounded weird but the boy's voice was weirder. He sounded like a girl!

Kurt glared and stood up. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

Mr Shue's eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop at the boy's song choice. How on Earth would such a little boy know Les Mis?

He understood Rachel knowing her song choice but this was unexpected. Looking around at the students, he couldn't help but wonder what was going through their heads and what funny little thoughts they were thinking at that time.

He knew in that instant that they needed a music group or a choir. How about a show choir? That was a good idea... He would have to ask Figgins another time.

Kurt sat down after his song and smiled happily. Mr Shue began to clap and slowly everyone joined in.

"My name is Lauren Zizes. I'm on the Junior Wrestling Squad. I will kick your butts." She gave Puck an evil smile who returned it, running his hand down his mohawk yet again.

"So, that was great guys! Now it's time for recess!" He called, and all of the children ran out into the yard.

Well, that went well... maybe Circle Time should become a regular thing? He looked at the guitar that was lying on the floor, now in a complete state of disrepair thanks to Puck...

Or not.


End file.
